The True Confessions of Percy Jackson
by Alyyang123
Summary: Seven are chosen by the three Royal Ambassadors to become the next Council, a preeminent assembly with more superiority than the High King. But with power comes a price: others in Olympia are envious of their position, and are willing to do anything- including kill- to obtain such authority. Do the Septem have what it takes to survive?
1. the road not taken

OCTOBER 21, XX95- The day Ilios fell by the hands of the Hellenes.  
NOVEMBER 14, XX96- The day the storms swept away Castra Jupiter.  
JULY 17, XX99- The day the Kemites overthrew the Ptolemaic pharaohs.

MAY 2, XX01- The day when seven destined children changed the world.

.

A maid. A thief. An archduchess. A fisherman. A soldier. A witch. A crown prince. All are chosen by the three Royal Ambassadors to become the next Council, a preeminent assembly with more superiority than the High King.

But with power comes a price: others in Olympia are envious of their position, and are willing to do anything- including kill- to obtain such authority.

Do the Septem have what it takes to survive? Or will they fall from the sky with melted wings of wax, as their predecessors did?

* * *

.

.

.

the true_  
_**::CONFESSIONS::  
**of  
_((PERCY JACKSON))_

.

.

.

**THE FOLLOWING TEXT ON THIS MANUSCRIPT WAS FIRST DECODED BY GRECIAN-AMERICAN ARCHAEOLOGISTS MR. PERCY 'PERSEUS' JACKSON AND MS. ANNABETH CHASE IN THE UNEXPLORED WOODLANDS OF GREECE, DECEMBER 2009. SOME HISTORIANS BELIEVE THIS STORY IS ONE OF THE EARLIER DESCRIPTIONS OF GODS IN ANCIENT GREECE, AS THE NAMES OF MANY NOBLES CAN BE ROUGHLY TRANSLATED TO DEITIES IN THE GRECIAN PANTHEON. OTHERS ARGUE THAT THE 'LOST' CITY OF OLYMPIA PROBABLY ACTUALLY EXISTED, AND WAS BURIED BY A SET OF VOLCANIC ERUPTIONS DURING THE ARCHAIC PERIOD. HOWEVER, MOST ASSUME THAT THIS DOCUMENT WAS A DRAMA BY THE FAMOUS PLAYWRIGHT RICHARD RIORDAN, AS MANY EVENTS ARE INACCURATE AND OUT OF CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.**

.

**::PRELUDE::**_  
the road not taken_

.

If you are reading this manuscript right now, it means that Olympia has fallen and my body is most likely rotting in a corner of the palace along with the corpses of my friends.

Well, that's a pessimistic thought, isn't it?

If Annampeth was here with me right now, she would most definitely smack me in the face and tell me to get a hold of myself before she struck me with a iron pipe (to my family jewels. Ouch).

But enough of this unimportant topic. The real reason I bothered to write this was because I feared Lukas Kastellanou to be a traitor, the very person who was feeding Lord Cronus vital information about our kingdom and also the man who stole my uncle's most powerful weapon, nearly killed my cousin [Princess] Thalia, and kidnapped Artemis of the Eternal Maidens and Annampeth for the sake of freeing Atlas..._  
_

The list could go on forever. Literally. But this hopefully is enough to convince you to take action, because there isn't enough time before _they_ set their eyes on other empires._  
_

Listen. These texts are a series of witness accounts of me and my buddies before and after we were Chosen. I need you to read this once, store it in your head real good, and then journey southbound to visit Lord Hades in the Land of the Underworld and pass it on.

The end of the world is coming. The only person who can save it is _you,_ because clearly my crew and I are no longer alive to help you guide your way.

-_PERSEUS JACKYIOS_  
AGE 17  
**COMMANDER OF OLYMPIA**

P.S. Good luck, kid. Don't die.


	2. two roads diverged in a yellow wood

OCTOBER 21, XX95- The day Ilios fell by the hands of the Hellenes.  
NOVEMBER 14, XX96- The day the storms swept away Castra Jupiter.  
JULY 17, XX99- The day the Kemites overthrew the Ptolemaic pharaohs.

MAY 2, XX01- The day when seven destined children changed the world.

.

A maid. A thief. An archduchess. A fisherman. A soldier. A witch. A crown prince. All are chosen by the three Royal Ambassadors to become the next Council, a preeminent assembly with more superiority than the High King.

But with power comes a price: others in Olympia are envious of their position, and are willing to do anything- including kill- to obtain such authority.

Do the Septem have what it takes to survive? Or will they fall from the sky with melted wings of wax, as their predecessors did?

* * *

.

.

.

the true_  
_**::CONFESSIONS::  
**of  
_((PERCY JACKSON))_

.

.

.

**::PROLOGUE::  
**_two roads diverged in a yellow wood_

.

**JANUARY 31, XX94**

.

The bonfire was visible even from the row of houses beside the palace, a bright speck contrasting against the dark backdrop of the night.

"What are they doing, _M__ater_?" a little boy asked, securely snuggled against his mother's chest as they peered together through a small window in the attic. "Why are the priests burning offerings to Princess Athene when it's so dark outside?"

"Nico, this is not for somebody your age to hear," chided the woman, "but your father will surely object to such ignorance. I will tell you, but you must promise not to relay this information to anyone else, okay? Michail Varus of the Council has been killed by the assassin Alcyoneus, and those who called him a comrade or a friend, like your father, are burning his body and grieving."

The boy called Nico blinked owlishly. "Oh," he said, glancing upwards with luminous, innocent dark eyes. "I thought that a position in the Council was good, though. _Matermata_ Gaea told me and Bianca that they are more powerful than anyone else in the world!"

At once the atmosphere tensed, and the woman rapidly paled. "No, Nico," she whispered in a frenzy, "you must never say that sentence ever again. Promise me, or your Uncle Zeus will finally have an excuse to hang and quarter our entire family. Don't ever listen to that Gaea woman tells you, okay?"

"Sorry, _Mater._" The child glanced down, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "But are her words true?"

The woman frowned gravely. "Yes, Nico. But it is like the story of Icarus- there was a hero who flew with wax wings into the sky, only to fall when he had reached too high a point to the sun. Power always comes with bad omen, do you listen to me?"

"Yes." There was silence as the mother and son watched the dying embers of the fire roar away, before there were no sparks left and only a dull, black heap of ashes.


End file.
